Avec lui, avec elle, avec eux
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Série d'une quinzaine de mini-One-Shot/Drabbles sur la vie de couple/famille d'Hinata et Naruto.
1. Bagues de fiançailles

**Titre** : Avec lui, avec elle, avec eux

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto !

**Résumé** : Série d'une dizaine de mini-One-Shot/Drabbles sur la vie de couple/famille d'Hinata et Naruto.

_Coucou tout le monde ! :D_

_Comme l'indique le résumé, me revoici avec une dizaine de petits moments entre Naruto et sa famille ! Il y aura des petit One-shot, comme il y aura des drabbles. Mais il y a d'OS, en fait… xD_

_Pour le moment, j'en ai déjà 8 de bouclé ! J'en ai encore 3 autres que j'ai dû mal à finir mais je pense pouvoir y arriver. Peut-être…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Et comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir/ qui auraient échappé à ma correction._

* * *

**1\. Bagues de fiançailles**

« T'es sûr qu'avec ça, plus personne ne draguera Hinata lors de ses missions ? Questionna Naruto en fixant ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Bien sûr, vieux ! Assura Kiba.

\- Mais comment je pourrais en être sûr ? Douta le blond.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Quand un homme voit qu'une femme porte une bague au doigt, il sait pertinemment que la partie est perdue d'avance. Il ne pourra donc pas lui faire des avances, tu comprends ?

\- Mmh…

\- Je vais te donner un autre exemple : imagine que tu veuilles manger des nouilles chez Ichiraku mais que ton plat favori est déjà pris, qu'il n'y en a plus du tout. Tu devras en prendre un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien là, c'est pareil.

\- Ahh ! J'ai compris maintenant ! Approuva Naruto, rassuré de l'effet qu'aura cet objet sur sa petite-amie.

\- Pourtant, ça ne t'empêches pas d'approcher les femmes déjà prises, toi. Glissa calmement Shino à l'adresse du maitre-chien. »

Sourcils froncés, Kiba maudit immédiatement son co-équipier pour avoir lâcher ce genre de détails ; il tentait de faire son maximum pour rassurer l'hôte du démon renard, et maintenant, tout était fichu.

« Alors ça marche ou ça marche pas, bon sang ?! Râla Naruto, mécontent qu'on se paie sa tête. »


	2. Troisième Soleil

**2\. Troisième soleil**

Lorsque Bee fut de passage à Konoha et qu'il salua Naruto en cognant son poing contre le sien, il arqua un sourcil intrigué en remarquant que le blond accumulait les soleils. Un troisième venait s'ajouter aux deux autres déjà présents dans le cœur du ninja orange. Combien en posséderait-il, la prochaine fois ?


	3. Autour d'un thé

**3\. Autour d'un thé**

Sasuke était rentré au village. Le vagabond n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller prévenir le Hokage, que Naruto lui était immédiatement tombé dessus et lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre dans une brasserie. Silencieux et écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que le blond racontait, Sasuke porta son thé à ses lèvres et apprécia le goût qui réchauffait sa gorge. Au bout de cinq minutes où l'Uchiha avait répondu simplement par des « Hm. » ou « Ouais. », ce dernier stoppa enfin le ninja orange dans son monologue.

« Naruto. Quelque chose m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure. Dit-il sérieusement.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- La bague à ton doigt… Commença-t-il en désigna l'objet du menton. C'est vraiment une bague de fiançailles ?

\- Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais remarquer ! Et évidemment, que c'est une bague de fiançailles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ce soit d'autre ?

\- Alors un looser comme toi a réussi à s'marier. Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil. Ça m'étonne.

\- C'est ça, fais l'malin !

\- Tu t'es marié y'a longtemps ?

\- Mmh… Ça doit faire un an. Ou deux, je ne sais plus trop.

\- Et… avec qui ?

\- Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Précisa-t-il, le regard brillant de fierté.

\- Hm. »

Sasuke leva une nouvelle fois son verre pour boire le liquide verdâtre, les yeux ailleurs, prit soudainement d'intérêt pour le bar derrière eux. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, ne l'avait probablement jamais vu, et ne voulait pas poser la question à son ami. Seul son nom de famille lui disait quelque chose, mais c'était tout. Naruto, ayant vu son petit manège, s'exclama.

« J't'ai vu détourner le regard, Sasuke ! 'Me dis pas qu'tu ne la connais pas ? On était ensemble aux examens des Chûnin !

\- … Ça remonte à trop loin. Justifia le brun après s'être renfrogné.

\- Fais un effort !

\- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il prestement, les paupières closes, buvant à nouveau son thé. »

Mais au bout d'une minute de silence, le blond prit à nouveau la parole, l'air enthousiasme.

« Je sais ! On a qu'à aller la voir ! J'te la présenterais, comme ça ! »

Le vagabond pinça les lèvres, tendu. Mentalement, il n'était pas prêt à rencontrer la femme de son ami et surtout, arriver devant elle avec les mains vides. Même s'il savait pertinemment que le blond lui dirait qu'ils n'ont besoin de rien, c'était une question de respect et de politesse.

« Plus tard, peut-être. Je dois d'abord aller prévenir Kakashi-sensei de mon retour. Répondit l'Uchiha en se levant, comme pour accompagner ses dires.

\- C'est bon, il peut bien attendre encore un peu !

\- Je préfère m'en assurer en premier. Insista le brun en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tss… Toujours aussi pointilleux. Abandonna le blond en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Alors, je t'attends chez moi après.

\- Ouais. »

Sasuke sortit de la brasserie pour marcher tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Une fois qu'il était sûr d'être hors de portée du champ de vision du blond, il accéléra le pas et sauta ensuite furtivement sur les toits des maisons.

Il finit par atterrir sur un balcon arrondi et toqua plusieurs fois sur la vitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rideau dévoila une silhouette féminine et le battant de la porte-fenêtre coulissa. Mais cette dernière eut juste le temps de sursauter et de prononcer le prénom du vagabond, que sa voix la coupa tout de suite.

« Sakura ! Aide-moi à trouver un cadeau !

\- Pardon ?! »


	4. Petite visite

**4\. Petite visite**

« Avec ça, nous pourrons-…

\- Papa ! Coupa une petite voix fluette en entrant brusquement dans le bureau de son paternel.

\- Himawari ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, surpris.

\- Je suis venue te voir !

\- Toute seule ? Où est maman ?

\- Chez oncle Kiba ! C'est grand frère qui m'a accompagnée ! Il va arriver !

\- Qu-.. Il est venu aussi ? Mais ça veut dire qu'il a sécher les cours ! Comprit le chef du village avant de se reprendre. Non, plus important : Je suis en pleine réunion, là. Attendez dans le couloir que… »

Mais la petite brune ne prêtait plus attention aux explications de ce dernier et remarqua les deux personnes immobiles qui s'étaient tournées de côté pour voir qui osait les déranger.

« Whoa ! S'émerveilla Himawari en s'approchant de l'homme placé à droite, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Vos lunettes de soleil sont trop cool, monsieur ! J'peux les avoir ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit, c'est gentil ! Chantonna le métis en jouant avec ses mains. Mais désolé, elles ne sont pas à prêter ! Yeah !

La fillette oublia immédiatement sa requête en entendant les rimes rythmées de l'hôte à huit queues.

« J'adore comment vous parlez, monsieur ! Complimenta-t-elle, enthousiasme. »

La deuxième personne, également métis, qui avait les mains dans les poches de son sweat kangourou, lâcha un petit rire : Bee était facilement distrait, surtout lorsqu'on évoquait son physique ou qu'on approuvait son rap. Alors il suffisait qu'on le flatte et il décrochait immédiatement du sujet, même si celui-ci était sérieux.

Amusé à la vue de son maitre qui s'était accroupit et qui cognait son poing contre celui de la fillette, un sourire étira les lèvres du ninja, qui sortit une sucette de sa poche.

« Ta fille a bon goût, Hokage. Après tout, on parle de Bee-sama, alors c'est normal. Argumenta-t-il en déballant sa sucrerie.

\- N'en rajoute pas, Omoï… ! Bee, soit sérieux, bon sang ! Himawari, ma chérie… Tenta le ninja orange en contournant son bureau. »

Mais l'exclamation que poussa la petite brune stoppa Naruto sur-le-champ ainsi que le bras d'Omoï, qui avait la bouche ouverte et s'apprêtait à manger sa sucrerie. Himawari venait d'abandonner le check qu'elle partageait avec Bee et se planta alors devant le métis blond, les yeux brillants.

« J'peux en avoir une, monsieur ?

\- Pas de bonbons entre les repas, Himawari. Rétorqua Naruto à sa place. Maman te l'a déjà dit, bon sang.

\- … C'est ma dernière. Enchaîna Omoï, compatissant.

\- Oh… Mais j'en voulais une… Se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix en baissant la tête, déçue. »

Alors que le père de famille exhalait un soupir en fermant ses paupières, le supporter de Bee, lui, regardait la petite fille en silence, puis sa sucette, et à nouveau la petite fille.

« Tiens. Lâcha le blond en lui tendant son péché mignon.

\- Yay ! S'exclama la brune en sautant sur la sucrerie, ravie. Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! »

Le chef du village eu tout juste le temps de réprimander le métis en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner, qu'un garçon fit, à son tour, irruption dans la salle.

« Himawari ! C'est bon, j'ai réussi à immobiliser les gardes ! Annonça le blondinet en sueur, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, non… Murmura le chef du village, sachant ce qui allait se produire.

\- Hé ! C'est pas juste, t'as eue une sucette ! Accusa Boruto en s'approchant de sa petite sœur qui avait la joue gonflée et un bâton blanc sortant de sa bouche fermée. Moi aussi j'en veux une !

\- Voilà pourquoi j't'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner, bon sang ! On fait comment, maintenant ?! Râla Naruto. »


	5. Perdant

**5\. Perdant**

Le plus souvent, quand mon père s'énervait, ses sourcils se plissaient légèrement et sa voix tonnait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul jour où sa colère était différente de toutes les autres fois. Cela m'avait marqué, si bien que je me rappelle de chaque détail…

_Himawari, plus petite à ce moment-là, n'était pas avec nous. C'était tante Hanabi qui avait insisté pour s'en occuper. Alors avec Inojin, ses parents et les miens, on était parti pour aller manger dans un restaurant à midi. Les adultes avaient parlés d'Inojin –autant sur le plan relationnel que sur le plan des capacités-, et ensuite de moi. C'était là que ça avait dégénéré._

_« … En tout cas, j'espère que ton fils ne sera pas un perdant comme ce fût ton c-. Avait dit le père d'Inojin, taquin. »_

_Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que mon père l'avait brusquement empoigné par le col et l'avait plaqué, dans un bruit sourd, contre la palissade en bois. A cet instant, ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque et sa voix s'était élevé calmement, menaçante. Dans la tension qui avait envahi la rue vide, je pouvais sentir l'aura négative qui se dégageait de la silhouette de mon paternel._

_« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. Avait-il ordonné en brisant le silence._

_\- D-Détends-toi, Naruto. Je plaisantais… Avait tenté Sai en levant les paumes dans un sourire désolé. _

_\- Pas moi. Dépêche-toi de revenir sur tes paroles ou je te frappe. » _

_Personnellement, j'aurais bien voulu les voir se bagarrer, Inojin aussi vu le regard impatient qu'il leur avait lancé, mais ma mère avait voulue apaiser la tension. Elle s'était approchée d'eux et avait posé ses mains sur le bras tendu de mon père, les yeux rivés sur son visage crispé._

_« Naruto-kun, s'il te plait. Tu avais promis de ne pas te battre, quoi que dise Sai. Avait-elle essayée._

_\- Je sais… ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette insulte ! _

_\- Calme-toi…_

_\- Comme si je pouvais rester calme… ! Toi aussi tu sais ce que ça fait d'être traité comme ça, non ?! Avait crié mon père avant de sursauter en croisant les deux orbes nacrés de ma mère, de détourner le regard et de bredouiller, quelques secondes plus tard : E-Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… C'est juste que… je… _

_\- Je sais. Avait simplement dit ma mère dans un sourire bienveillant._

_\- Je… Je retire ce que j'ai dit. S'était ensuite excusé le père d'Inojin. »_

_Mon paternel avait finalement lâché sa prise, non sans pousser Sai contre la palissade, et s'était éloigné dans une démarche pataude, toujours irrité._

_« Attends ! Et le repas ? Voulu savoir le père d'Inojin, main tendu vers le dos orange._

_\- Je n'ai plus faim ! Vas-y sans moi !_

_\- Fallait s'y attendre… Avait automatiquement glissé mon camarade de classe._

_\- Rah, j't'avais aussi dit d'faire gaffe, chéri ! Avait ensuite réprimandé la mère d'Inojin en soupirant, bras croisés, avant de tourner la tête vers ma mère. Pardonne-nous, Hinata._

_\- Ce n'est rien. Demain, il aura sans doute oublié. Avait-elle répondu dans un petit sourire rassurant. Tu viens, Boruto ?_

_J'avais salué mon camarade de classe et ses parents, avait pris la main que me tendait ma mère, et nous étions parti dans la direction où mon père avait déjà disparu. _

_Je comprenais que mon père m'avait défendu mais ce que je n'arriverais pas très bien à saisir, c'était pourquoi il voulait tant de haine envers ce mot, « perdant » ? Ce qualificatif lui avait carrément coupé l'appétit, chose inhabituelle, et lorsque j'avais repensé à sa voix calme mais criante de menace, j'en avais frissonné. Alors quand j'ai demandé à ma mère pourquoi cela l'avait tant affecté, elle m'avait répondu :_

_« Ton père n'aime pas ce mot. Des mauvais souvenirs y sont liés. Alors, dès qu'il l'entend… il y repense, et ça le met en colère… Tu comprends ?_

_Peu sûr que sa réponse avait comblée toutes mes attentes, j'avais tout de même hoché la tête. Ma mère avait alors continué de parler._

_« Retiens bien ceci, Boruto : Ne laisse jamais personne te traiter de perdant. D'accord ? _

_\- Oui. Quand même… ! Avais-je ensuite lâché, impressionné. Tout à l'heure, Papa était effrayant, bon sang ! »_

_Et ma mère avait ri en approuvant mes dires._

Depuis ce jour-là, je sais que lorsque Papa s'énerve, même si ses sourcils sont froncés, et que sa voix et ses réprimandes sont fortes, cela ne pourra jamais être pire que cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée où j'avais pu voir la colère anormalement froide de mon père.


	6. Réactions

**6\. Réactions**

Lorsque Naruto et Hinata avaient annoncés à leur entourage qu'ils attendaient un enfant, ces derniers avaient tous réagit différemment.

Iruka avait été ému jusqu'aux larmes et les avait félicité pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Sakura les avaient joyeusement pris dans ses bras, heureuse pour eux.

Kakashi avait souri sous son masque et leur avait simplement souhaité bon courage.

Sasuke avait perdu le peu de parole qu'il avait, avant de marmonner des mots tels que « …rattraper… », « …retard… » et « …Sakura… ».

Sai était surpris que le blond ait su se servir de ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon et lui avait évidemment fait la remarque.

Hanabi avait passé outre les politesses et avait tout de suite demandé s'ils allaient en faire un deuxième.

Kiba avait plaisanté en souhaitant que l'enfant ne soit pas comme son père.

Shino, ne voulant cette fois pas être ignoré, avait demandé au couple s'il pouvait être le parrain une fois que l'enfant verrait le jour.

Ino s'était extasié et leur avait dit de passer au magasin pour qu'elle puisse leur offrir un bouquet de fleurs.

Shikamaru avait haussé les sourcils dans un air béat, mais avait rapidement souri en prévenant les futurs parents qu'ils allaient en baver.

Choji, après avoir féliciter le couple, avait directement proposé un barbecue pour célébrer l'évènement.

Lee s'était exclamé avec ardeur, poings serrés, en déblatérant des choses en rapport avec la jeunesse et avait ensuite promis de faire cinq cent fois le tour du village en l'honneur de la naissance à venir.

Tenten, quant à elle, avait félicité les deux amoureux et leur avait dit que si Neji serait encore là, il aurait également été heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Et enfin, Hiashi, d'un jugement très posé, avait finalement fait une syncope au bout d'une longue minute d'immobilité.

Globalement, à part les envies de meurtres sur le maitre-chien et le peintre, ou encore la frayeur que leur avaient fait le futur grand-père en s'évanouissant, le couple pouvait dire que tout le monde avait plutôt bien prit la nouvelle …


	7. Naissance

**7\. Naissance**

Quelques heures après que l'enfant soit né, tous leurs amis étaient rentrés à tour de rôle dans la chambre d'hôpital pour voir le nourrisson et faire un commentaire.

« Woua, il te ressemble beaucoup, Naruto ! » Avait constaté Sakura en voyant les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus du bébé.

« Ooh, il est trop chou ! » Avait fondue Ino devant la petite bouille.

« R-Rassurez-moi, vous ne l'avez pas appelé Junior, j'espère ? » Avait craint Hanabi devant le mini Naruto bis.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, tous les deux. Il est magnifique. » Avait sincèrement souri Iruka.

« Je peux en faire un croquis ? » Avait demandé Sai, cahier et crayon déjà en main.

« Bon, bah tu vas avoir un deuxième blond surexcité sur les bras, maintenant. » Avait simplement dit Kiba à la génitrice.

« Je crois qu'au contraire, Hinata est contente de s'occuper d'un deuxième Naruto. » Avait calmement contredit Shino, son éternelle capuche sur la tête.

« Tu crois qu'il va être le même chieur que toi ? Avait provoqué l'Uchiha, impassible.

« Alors vous l'avez appelé « Boruto » ? C'est un bel hommage à Neji. » Avait fait remarqué Tenten, souriante.

« Dès qu'il sera en âge de combattre et que j'aurai mon disciple, faisons-les s'affronter ! » Avait déclaré Lee, désormais impatient.

« Maintenant, vous allez encore plus galérer qu'avant. » Avait prévenu Shikamaru dans un sourire taquin.

« Oh, Ino avait raison ! Il te ressemble vraiment, Naruto ! Il est mignon. » Avait félicité Choji, un paquet de chips entre les mains.

« Je suis sûr que Kushina et Minato auraient été fiers de toi. » Avait dit Kakashi dans une pointe de mélancolie, faisant ainsi pleurer le nouveau père qui fut touché par ces paroles.

Hiashi, quant à lui, n'avait prononcé aucun mot en voyant son petit-fils, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Mains dans ses manches amples, traits tirés par la concentration, il avait sommairement rougit après une longue observation du nourrisson, ce qui en disait plutôt long sur ses pensées.

Encore une fois, malgré les provocations de l'homme bête, de son meilleur ami qui n'avait visiblement pas pu s'en empêcher, et l'appréhension qu'ils avaient eu devant le silence d'Hiashi, fraîchement devenu grand-père, le couple était heureux des réactions de leur entourage. Mais ils avaient surtout hâte de sortir de l'hôpital pour débuter leur nouvelle vie en compagnie de leur fils.


	8. Légitime défense

**8\. Légitime défense**

Poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon, tête recroquevillée dans ses épaules, sourcils froncés, yeux rivés sur ses sandales, Boruto restait muet devant ses parents qui tentaient de le faire parler.

« On ne va rester planter là toute la soirée, bon sang. Alors dis-nous pourquoi tu as frappé Inojin. Ordonna Naruto d'un ton ferme, bras croisés.

\- Si tu nous dis la raison qui t'a poussé à faire ça, on ne te punira pas. Promis. Essaya Hinata d'une voix plus douce tout en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Bien sûr que si, qu'il sera puni ! Contredit le père de famille. Dès que sa mère l'a sue, elle est carrément venue piquer une crise dans mon bureau parce que son gosse était couvert de bleus ! Avec Shikamaru, on a galérer à la calmer et à la faire partir ! Hors de question de laisser passer ça !

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui, Naruto-kun. Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas frappé pour rien. N'est-ce pas, Boruto ? »

Le petit blondinet risqua un coup d'œil vers sa mère pour voir qu'elle l'encourageait dans un sourire, et baissa ensuite ses deux orbes bleus, coupable.

\- Je…J'voulais juste… Commença l'Uzumaki du bout des lèvres. Je ne faisais que vous défendre…

\- Nous défendre ? Répétèrent les concernés en arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Je… Je faisais un peu le pitre en classe et… Avoua Boruto en détournant le regard, honteux. Et Inojin s'est mis à critiquer votre éducation… Qu'avec un père qui était –anciennement- l'idiot du village et une mère qui avait des yeux d'aveugles, c'était sûr que mon éducation était à refaire. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchit et le coup est parti tout seul. J'ai continué à le frapper mais le prof est intervenu et nous a séparer… »

Silencieux, le garçon osa un autre coup d'œil vers ses parents et ferma immédiatement ses paupières en voyant que sa mère s'approchait de lui. Elle referma ses bras sur le corps de son fils dans une douce éteinte en lui murmurant un « Merci ».

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je serais quand même puni ? Voulu savoir le blondinet.

\- Pour cette fois, on passe l'éponge parce que tu nous as protégés. Mais sache que la violence ne règle pas tout, chéri. Tu ne recommenceras plus, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

\- Boruto. Appela le chef du village d'une voix presque menaçante. Le rejeton de Sai a vraiment dit ça ?

\- O-Oui…

\- N-Naruto-kun… Il a hérité du manque de tact de Sai, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Tenta sa compagne en voulant l'apaiser.

\- Ne pas lui en vouloir ? Après ce que son fils a dit ?! S'exclama le Hokage, furieux avant de s'éclipser dans l'entrée. On va voir, qui éduque mal son enfant… ! J'vais aller lui faire bouffer ses tableaux, à cet enfoiré de Sai ! »


	9. Bêtises de gosses

**9\. Bêtises de gosses**

« Merci de m'accorder ton temps de pause, Sakura-chan.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. »

A l'entente de cette phrase qui l'encourageait à parler, Naruto soupira grassement en s'enfonçant au dossier de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis, pendant qu'une serveuse déposait deux tasses fumantes de café sur la table et quittait les deux ninjas dans une courbette respectueuse.

« Je n'en peux plus des bêtises de Boruto… Dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Rit sa co-équipière.

\- L'autre jour, j'ai retrouvé des documents importants que je cherchais partout, cachés dans un de ses cahiers de cours !

\- Il est malin. Sourit la rose en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Je m'suis fait tuer par Shizune parce que je devais rendre ses papiers au plus vite et qu'il n'y en avait qu'un exemplaire !

\- Heureusement qu'il ne les a pas déchiré en mille morceaux alors…

\- Si je n'avais pas vérifié que tous ses cahiers étaient en ordre, je ne les aurais jamais trouvé, tu te rends compte ?! S'exclama Naruto.

\- En effet, tu as dû être stressé pendant quelques jours.

\- Mais oui ! J'arrivais même plus à dormir ! Se plaignit le chef du village avant de porter enfin son café à sa bouche. Et attend, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait avant-hier matin… ! Se remémora-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la soucoupe. Quand j'ai voulu prendre un stylo pour écrire, je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que j'avais dans mon pot n'était que des crayons de papier taillé dans du bois !

\- Il a dû s'amuser. Commenta la ninja médecin en buvant à nouveau une gorgée, le regard rieur.

\- Et ceux de secours que j'avais dans mon tiroir avaient disparus ! A cause de ça, j'ai perdu dix minutes à trouver de quoi écrire !

\- Ton fils sait faire passer un message.

\- J'te jure, mais aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre que je ne peux plus jouer aussi souvent avec lui qu'avant. Il a même été jusqu'à jeter ma cape d'Hokage dans la rivière… ! C'est Shikamaru qui me l'a apporté toute trempée quand il est venu au bureau… »

Après son troisième exemple, l'hôte du démon renard bu à nouveau une gorgée de café et soupira pendant que la rose touillait doucement le liquide qui restait dans sa tasse, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, Sarada fait aussi la misère à son père.

\- Elle doit mettre le paquet quand il rentre, ah ah. Se moqua à son tour le blond.

\- Écoute ça, j'avais promis à Sasuke-kun que je lui préparerais une salade de tomates quand il rentrait de mission et quand je me suis absentée pour aller chercher d'autres ingrédients dans la réserve, mon récipient n'était plus sur le plan de travail. J'ai retrouvé Sarada dans le jardin en train de vider ce que j'avais fait sur une motte de terre, soit disant pour faire du compost. »

Le chef du village ricana en s'imaginant ce que sa coéquipière venait de lui raconter. S'attaquer à la nourriture préférée de l'Uchiha était fourbe mais bizarrement, ça correspondait parfaitement au caractère de la petite fille, surtout avec l'excuse qui correspondait à la situation.

« Et la semaine dernière, quand Sasuke-kun est parti pour une autre mission, Sarada avait remplacé les affaires qui se trouvait dans son sac en bandoulière par mes livres de médecine. Bien sûr, il a réussi à s'en sortir avec son katana mais j'ai expliqué à Sarada que c'était dangereux de faire ça et qu'il ne fallait plus recommencer.

\- Et comment elle a réagi ? Voulu savoir le chef du village.

\- Elle m'a répondu que de toute façon, Sasuke-kun était beaucoup trop fort pour les ennemis et que même en ayant un handicap, il ne pourrait jamais perdre ses combats.

\- Ta fille lui fait plus confiance que toi. Fit remarquer l'hôte du démon renard sur un taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai confiance en ses capacités. C'est juste qu'en mission tout peut arriver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Je sais, oui… Aaah, les gosses… ! Désespéra Naruto en s'adossant à nouveau à la banquette. Jusqu'où ils vont nous en faire baver… ?

\- Je n'ai qu'un enfant, donc ça va mais toi, tu as encore Himawari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura-chan ? Elle ne sera pas comme son frère !

\- Même si elle a beaucoup hérité d'Hinata, elle fera quand même des bêtises. Un gosse reste un gosse, Naruto. Averti la rose en terminant sa boisson, paupières closes. »

Silencieux, le chef du village considéra les paroles de son amie. Au bout d'une minute d'intense réflexion, il claqua brusquement ses paumes sur la table et se leva d'un bond.

« Papa arrive, ma chérie ! Cria-t-il en piquant un sprint en dehors de la brasserie. »


	10. Feu d'artifice

**10\. Feu d'artifice**

Assis à genoux, poings serrés sur ses cuisses, lèvres pincées, Naruto, vêtu d'un kimono gris et d'une ceinture orange à la taille, regardait l'homme attablé en face de lui. C'était le père d'Hinata. Hanabi, d'un air désintéressé, assise en bout de table, s'occupait en grignotant les petits biscuits qui avaient été déposé par la servante quelques minutes plus tôt.

En attendant qu'Hinata ait fini de se préparer pour leur rendez-vous au festival organisé par le village, on lui avait proposé de prendre un apéritif. Il n'avait pas pu refuser et se retrouvait donc dans la situation que tous les presque-gendre redoutaient. Alors que le blond déglutissait discrètement pour faire passer son malaise, la voix d'Hiashi s'éleva tranquillement entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est rare que tu restes aussi calme. Lâcha-t-il simplement avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

\- B-Ben c'est-à-dire que… Commença-t-il en détournant le regard sur le tatami à sa gauche. Ne le prenez pas mal hein, mais vous foutez les j'tons… »

Devant le visage impassible d'Hiashi qui le scrutait et une réponse qui ne venait pas, Naruto se sentit obligé d'argumenter. Embarrassé et sentant que la sueur perlait son front, le ninja orange tenta de garder son sourire en crispant sa mâchoire et se lança, la peur au ventre.

« C'est peut-être vos yeux, ils sont super froids, comment vous faites pour rester comme ça tout le temps ? V-Vous n'avez pas mal ? Ou alors ce sont vos traits, ils sont tirés au maximum, c-c'est vrai quoi, on dirait que vous avez été chez l'esthéticienne. Non, en fait j'crois que c'est votre posture, vous êtes assis dans la même position que moi, et pourtant, j'me sens minuscule alors que vous, vous imposez. Vous avez une aura, ou j'sais pas mais… Je-J'vous assure, vous êtes flippant. »

Quand il eut fini de débité son flot de paroles, Naruto se sentit comme une petite souris face à un énorme serpent et baissa les yeux, soudainement pris d'intérêt pour sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait devant lui. Alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et que Naruto priait tous les dieux pour qu'Hinata rapplique et le sorte de cette situation, un rire éclata subitement dans la salle, surprenant au passage les deux hommes.

C'était Hanabi. Jambes légèrement dépliées, en appui sur sa paume pour ne pas tomber en arrière, tandis que l'autre main tenait son ventre, elle riait à gorge déployée.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi franc avec vous, Père ! »

Visiblement, jouer la carte de l'honneteté n'avait pas été une bonne stratégie. Et Naruto comprit au rire d'Hanabi qui ne s'arrêtait pas qu'il venait de faire une boulette… Peut-être même une énorme boulette. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte à côté de la jeune brune coulissa et qu'Hinata fit son apparition en s'excusant du retard.

Sauvé, pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement, soulagé.

Mais en voyant sa sœur hilare, à présent recroquevillée sur la table en se soutenant à l'aide de son bras, pendant que son autre main était toujours sur son abdomen, l'ainée arqua un sourcil et sa voix s'éleva doucement dans l'air.

« Pourquoi tu ris, Hanabi ?

\- Ce-C'est rien Hinata. Intervint le blond, honteux. J'ai juste dit une blague et…

\- Une blague, qu'il dit… ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

\- Mais quoi ?! J'ai dit la vérité, bon sang ! S'énerva alors Naruto en tapant brusquement ses paumes sur la table, mécontent qu'on se moque de lui. »

Comprenant alors qu'il venait d'aggraver son cas, il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Hiashi, qui arborait toujours un visage neutre. Suant cette fois à grosse gouttes et redoutant la colère de son presque-beau-père, le blond claqua une seconde fois ses mains sur la table et se courba au maximum au-dessus de la planche.

« Je… Je suis désolé ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin si ! Mais non ! Se contre dit-il à tout vitesse. Je… J'ferais tout ce que vous voudrez… ! Et, euh… je… Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-nous sortir ce soir ! J'vous en prie, monsieur ! »

Prosterné devant lui, Naruto ne vit pas le micro sourire qui s'empara des lèvres d'Hiashi. Le chef du clan ferma alors les yeux et but une autre gorgée de thé pour faire disparaitre le petit air amusé qu'il avait pris possession de ses traits. Hanabi, quant à elle, s'arrêtait enfin de rire dans un soupir d'aise et attendait la réaction de son paternel.

Verre toujours près de la bouche, sans regarder sa fille ainée qui se tenait toujours debout devant ce spectacle et qui saisissait petit à petit ce qui avait dû se passer, ce dernier l'appela avec calme.

« O-Oui ? Bégaya-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Vous allez être en retard pour le feu d'artifice. Dit-il simplement. »

Incrédule, Naruto releva la tête et fixa les paupières toujours closes d'Hiashi. Quoi, c'était tout ? Pas d'interdiction d'aller avec elle ? Pas de cris tonitruant ? Pas de prise de combat pour l'immobiliser ?

« Oui. Tu viens, Naruto-kun ? »

Abasourdi, le blond obtempéra tout de même et se leva. Il contourna Hanabi et alla se planter à côté de sa petite-amie, droit comme un i.

« Sur ce, nous y allons. Lâcha Hinata en se courbant légèrement, imitée de près par le ninja orange.

\- Amusez-vous bien. Répondit la cadette en les saluant de la main, décontractée. »

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, et le silence retomba dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune brune prit la parole, curieuse.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas blâmé pour cet affront, Père ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu as fait preuve d'indélicatesse en riant de cette façon ? Rétorqua-t-il en évitant la question. C'est indigne du clan Hyugâ. Que je ne t'y reprenne plus.

\- …Oui, Père. »

Déçue de ne pas avoir eue de réponse, Hanabi se redressa et sortit à son tour de la salle sans un mot de plus.

En réalité, si Hiashi n'avait pas puni le blond, c'était pour le remercier d'avoir fait rire sa fille. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire aussi franchement. Il avait même oublié quel son agréable cela pouvait être. Alors si Naruto paierait son insolence tôt ou tard, pour le moment, Hiashi préférait repenser au rire sincère de sa cadette…


	11. Tatouage

**11\. Tatouage**

Shino était adossé contre la palissade en bois, main dans les poches de sa longue veste, tandis que Kiba était assis sur la grosse racine d'un arbre qui se situait à côté et qu'Akamaru se reposait dans l'ombre des feuillages.

« … Hier, quand Himawari est passé à la maison avec sa mère et que la p'tite a retiré son pull, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un sceau bizarre de tatoué sur la hanche gauche. Se souvint le maître-chien.

\- C'est un symbole comme ça ? Demanda calmement Shino en faisant prendre forme à ses insectes.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Comment tu le sais ?

\- En classe, Boruto n'a pas arrêté de montrer fièrement son épaule avec la même marque et a dit que s'était son père le lui avait gravé.

\- Je comprends mieux. Ça veut dire qu'il a réussi à reproduire le Jutsu spatio-temporel du Quatrième Hokage ?

\- Il a modifié un peu le symbole mais l'effet reste le même, donc oui. »

Semblant réaliser quelque chose, Kiba cligna des yeux en ouvrant la bouche. Il n'attendit pas que son équipier lui pose la question et parla immédiatement.

« Attends. Si ses enfants ont été tatoués, ça veut dire…

\- … qu' Hinata aussi. Compléta Shino. »

Dans un silence presque religieux, l'homme bête scrutait les lunettes du spécialiste des insectes, pendant que ce dernier faisait de même. Ils réfléchissaient clairement à l'endroit où aurait pu apposer le ninja blond sur leur co-équipière, et au bout d'une minute, ce fut Kiba qui lui décrocha un petit sourire en dévoilant ses canines.

« J'te parie mille cinq cent ryos qu'il est sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse droite.

\- Dans le bas du dos, je dirais. Spécula le ninja à la capuche.

\- Et pourquoi pas sur sa cheville ? Renchérit le brun.

\- C'est peut être discret mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait là. Parce qu'Hinata n'est pas du genre à exposer quelque chose à la vue de tout le monde.

\- Tu as raison…

\- En dessous de la nuque est une possibilité, aussi. Médita posément Shino.

\- Ou alors, il est au-dessus de sa poitrine ? »

Le ninja aux insectes hocha la tête en approuvant la supposition de son ami, avant de tourner la tête vers une femme qui se postait devant eux dans un petit sourire en guise de salutations.

« Oh, Hinata ! Salua Kiba en levant la main. Tu tombes bien, on se posait justement une question.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Si tu aurais un tatouage, tu le ferais où ?

\- C-Comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous poser cette question ? Rétorqua-t-elle, réticente.

\- Oh allez, répond-nous simplement. Encouragea l'homme-bête en dévoilant ses canines. »

Suspicieuse, la Hyugâ plissa les yeux, tourna la tête vers son co-équipier à capuche qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota, et reporta ensuite son attention sur le maitre-chien. Pour finir, elle ferma les yeux dans un court soupir.

« Si vous voulez savoir où se trouve le seau de Naruto-kun, il est dans le bas du dos.

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'Hinata et de sa clairvoyance. Glissa tranquillement l'Aburame, avant de se tourner vers son ami. On dirait que j'ai gagné, Kiba.

\- Non, attends ! T-T'es sûre qu'il n'est pas plutôt sur l'extérieur de la cuisse droite ? Paniqua l'Inuzuka qui suait à grosse gouttes en faisant face à Hinata.

\- Laisse-moi plutôt deviner… Tu as encore fait un pari et tu as perdu, c'est ça ? Combien de ryos cette fois ?

\- On s'en fiche de la somme ! S'il est vraiment dans le bas du dos, alors prouve-le ! Répondit Kiba en la pointant du doigt, sourcils froncés. »

Soupirant à nouveau devant le comportement presque enfantin du brun, Hinata se retourna et leva légèrement son tee-shirt.

Bouche ouverte dans une moue dégoutée, le maitre-chien constata qu'effectivement, le même sceau qu'il avait remarqué sur la petite Hiwamari se trouvait dans le bas du dos de sa co-équipière, plus précisément au centre. A regrets, il se dit que cela serait la dernière fois qu'il pariait plus de mille ryos et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière.

Cependant, un détail lui fit cesser tout mouvement, bras encore dans le dos. Un détail noir qui virevoltait auprès d'Hinata et qui allait se cacher dans la veste du ninja aux insectes. Et il comprit. Shino avait triché.


	12. Prête-moi ta main

Coucou ! :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que mes petits OS vous plaisent :)

En voici deux autres ! ^^ 

* * *

**12\. Prête-moi ta main.**

Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, dos courbé, épaules affaissés, Naruto regardait vaguement la tombe devant laquelle il se trouvait. Un lent coup d'œil au ciel orangé lui indiquait que le soleil s'apprêtait se coucher et il songea alors qu'il devait peut-être retourner chez lui, avant de se raviser. Personne ne l'attendait à la maison, ce n'est pas comme s'il devait se dépêcher de rentrer pour le dîner…

Une bourrasque de vent souffla subitement sur le cimetière, coupant ainsi le blond dans ses pensées négatives, et le fit frissonner. Il fallait croire qu'il était assez fou pour venir dans un cimetière à la tombée de la nuit, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas très conseillé de trainer dans un endroit comme ça lorsqu'il faisait noir. Enfin bon, tout le monde savait que les fantômes, ça n'existait pas… !

Mais comme pour le contredire, un deuxième frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et il eut tout juste le temps de lever une œillade derrière lui pour voir une longue chevelure sombre, qu'une main se posa sur son épaule droite. L'effet fut immédiat puisqu'il sursauta et laisse échapper un cri, bras gauche devant son visage, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Sentant que rien ne venait, il baissa son bras et, à la vue d'une jeune femme aux yeux blancs et au visage soucieux, son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa doucement.

« Oh, c'est toi, Hinata…

\- P-Pardon, Naruto-kun. S'excusa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas eu si peur, ah ah. Rassura-t-il dans un sourire crispé, main derrière la tête avant de changer de sujet. Tu viens rendre visite à Neji ? »

Hochant la tête, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la Hyugâ pendant qu'elle joignait sa réponse à ses gestes sous le regard du blond qui venait de se décaler. Elle s'accroupit devant la tombe pour poser un bâton d'encens sur la pierre froide, sortit ensuite un briquet de la poche de son sweat, et alluma la mèche. L'odeur ainsi que le filet de fumée envahit petit à petit l'endroit. Naruto observait toujours Hinata, qui venait à présent de joindre ses mains entre elles et de fermer les paupières afin de prier.

Une minute plus tard, elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour croiser les deux orbes bleus du blond, avant d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur en regardant la manche vide de son bras droit.

« Tu n'as toujours pas ta prothèse ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, la vieille Tsunade m'a dit que ça prenait du temps et doit encore vérifier je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi, alors je dois attendre. Mais je commence à m'habituer à ma main gauche, j'arrive mieux à manger avec mes baguettes maintenant. Positiva-t-il dans un sourire tout en fermant son poing gauche. »

\- J'espère que tu l'auras rapidement.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

\- … Merci d'être venu prier sur la tombe de Neji-nii-san. Gratifia Hinata en se redressant, mains sur les genoux.

\- En fait… je n'ai pas encore prié. Avoua-t-il avant de s'expliquer dans un rire embarrassé. B-Ben oui, vu que je n'ai pas mon autre bras, prié avec une seule main, ça fait un peu bizarre, tu vois ?

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre que Neji-nii-san est tout de même content. Rassura la Hyugâ en voyant l'air abattu du ninja orange. »

Alors que cette dernière l'informait qu'elle allait le laisser et le saluait dans une légère courbette, Naruto l'interrompu automatiquement. Dès l'instant où il croisa son regard, il détourna les yeux et se gratta la tête, gêné.

« Je… euh… Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta main ?

\- Hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- O-Oui ! Si tu poses ta paume contre la mienne, je pourrais quand même prier ! Je me sentirais mal si je devais partir sans le faire, tu comprends ? Et je doute qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre qui vienne, étant donné qu'il va bientôt faire nuit… Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Timidement, elle opina du chef et s'assit à côté du blond, qui reprenait sa place en face de la tombe. Main gauche à la verticale entre eux, un sourire étira la bouche de ce dernier lorsqu'il fixa tendrement la paume droite d'Hinata se posait sur la sienne.

« Merci… Souffla-t-il avant de fermer les paupières. »

Au bout d'une minute de silence, Naruto ré-ouvrit les yeux, signe qu'il avait fini sa méditation.

Il sentit la paume de la jeune femme se décoller doucement de la sienne mais, voulant profiter encore un peu de la chaleur qui s'y dégageait, il passa ses doigts entre ceux d'Hinata et referma sa prise.

Surprise, la Hyugâ n'eut pas le temps de protester ni de dire quoi que ce soit, que la poigne du ninja orange se resserra, lui intimidant de ne pas la retirer.

« Prête-moi ta main encore un peu… Le temps que l'encens finisse de brûler. S'il te plait… Implora-t-il calmement. »

Hinata ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir une heure avec la main de Naruto dans la sienne, mais était prête à tenter le coup. Alors, les joues légèrement roses, elle accepta sa requête en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête dans un « Hm. », et referma ses doigts sur ceux, froids, du blond.

Et ils restèrent comme ça, leurs mains jointes reposant entre eux, dans un silence apaisant, à contempler le bâtonnet d'encens se consumer lentement.


	13. Mama's Boy

13\. Mama's Boy

Boruto claqua sa langue au palais et fronça les sourcils devant son reflet. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, monta encore plus sur la pointe de ses pieds et s'approcha du miroir pour avoir une meilleure vision.

« Ça ne veut pas partir, -ttebasa… ! » Grogna-t-il.

Plus il frottait son visage avec le gant de toilette et moins les moustaches qu'il avait sur ses joues ne voulaient partir. En voyant qu'elles étaient déjà bien colorés, il dû abandonner l'idée d'avoir un visage normal comme les autres enfants.

Le blondinet posa son gant de toilette sur le rebord du lavabo, descendit de son petit escalier, et soupira, déçu.

« Tu as fini, Boruto ? »

Il releva les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir sa mère debout dans l'encadrement de porte de la salle de bain, qui remarqua immédiatement le changement de son fils. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit à sa hauteur et toucha du bout des doigts le visage du blondinet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes joues ? Elles sont toutes rouges. »

Il baissa aussitôt ses deux orbes bleus lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de sa mère, coupable d'y lire de l'inquiétude, et resta silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement pour l'encourager.

« Je… Euh… D-Des garçons se moqués de moi à l'académie. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais bizarre avec mes moustaches…alors j'ai pensé… »

« … Que si tu arrivais à les enlever, ils ne se moqueraient pas de toi ? Compléta Hinata. »

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, Boruto hocha la tête.

« …Je comprends. » Finit-elle par dire. « Tu sais, je pense que s'ils se moquent de toi, c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? » Le blond releva à nouveau la tête et vit sa mère sourire.

« Oui. Toi, tu as des moustaches. Et eux, ils n'en n'ont pas. En fait, je suis sûre que ces garçons aimeraient bien en avoir, eux aussi. Et comme ils t'envient, le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé, c'est de se moquer de toi. Tu comprends ?

« Oui… » Boruto baissa les yeux, encore contrarié. « Mais moi… j'aurais quand même souhaité ne pas en avoir du tout, -ttebasa… »

Hinata posa ses mains sur les joues de son fils et lui redressa légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

« C'est justement ce qui te rend unique. Moi, je trouve que ces moustaches te vont bien. Elles te donnent un côté adorable que j'aime beaucoup. C'est plutôt mignon. »

« A-Arrête, Maman ! »

Il bégaya et plongea immédiatement dans l'épaule de sa mère pour cacher ses pommettes et ses oreilles roses d'embarras. Cela fit rire Hinata, qui enlaça doucement son fils.

Le lendemain, lorsque Boruto entra dans la classe, les garçons qui l'avaient taquiné la veille vinrent aussitôt le voir. Le brun le salua.

« Yo, Boruto ! »

« C'est pour cacher tes moustaches que tu as mis des pansements sur tes joues ? » Demanda l'autre gamin.

En se levant ce matin, ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges à cause de la veille et sa mère avait insisté pour les couvrir. A contrecœur, il avait tout de même accepté, et c'est pour cette raison que ses moustaches étaient couvertes par deux pansements rectangulaires blancs.

« Remarque, j'aurais fait pareil. Elles sont tellement laides… » Ajouta le brun en haussant les épaules, paumes levés.

« Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! » Se défendit Boruto, sourcils froncés.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire devant le regard incrédule du blond, qui s'énerva encore une fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, -ttebasa ?! »

« Nous ? Jaloux ? Nous ne sommes pas jaloux ! » Répondit celui qui se tenait les côtes.

« C'est vrai ! C'est juste qu'on ne les aime pas ! Qui voudrait avoir des moustaches aussi affreuses que les tiennes ? Pas moi, en tout cas ! » Renchérit le deuxième.

« Ah ah, bien parlé, mon pote ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas qui aimerait tes moustaches, mais la personne qui les trouverait belles doit vraiment être idiote ! »

« Idiote et aveugle, surtout ! » Rajouta le brun en se marrant.

Le cœur du blondinet rata un battement qui le força à cligner des yeux. Le visage tendre de sa mère passa un court instant dans son esprit et la seconde suivante, Boruto écrasait son poing fermement serré contre la joue du garçon, avant de frapper à l'autre enfant, furieux. Alors qu'il toisait les deux gamins à terre, sa voix pleine de colère et d'assurance résonna dans la pièce.

« Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ma mère ! Si vous vous moquer encore d'elle ou mes moustaches, ce sera plus qu'un simple coup de poing que vous allez avoir, -ttebasa ! »


End file.
